Vlka Lokyar
The Vlka Lokyar, or Wolves of Lokyar in Juvjk, are a pack of Freebonding Space Wolves drawn from all across the Chapter. Consisting of eight members, the pack have traveled all across the galaxy and have done battle with all kinds of threats, be they within, without or beyond. The members of the Vlka Lokyar have fluctuated at times, due to losses sustained and new glory-seekers joining the party. However, no matter if the Astartes was a Blood Claw, Grey Hunter, Long Fang, Wolf Scout or even Wolf Guard, they all done the colours of red and black, the signs of the Grey Hunter, to show they are all the same. Furthermore, they have all taken the symbol of Lokyar, the Lone Wolf, as their mark. The Vlka Lokyar often hitch rides with Navy vessels, as few trade ships can efficiently supply and transport Astartes, much less a Razorback APC. This usually brings them to places where the Imperial Guard are engaged in wars, and gives plenty of opportunity to create new sagas for the group. History Here there be added stories later! Members Skallagrim "Oldtooth" Sunwolf Skallagrim is the pack leader of the group of glory hungry Space Wolves. Largest, oldest and toughest, Skallagrim served in the Wolf Guard of Logan Grimnar himself before Logan became Great Wolf. With his Wolf Lord having to take up a less offensive role, and unwilling to swear loyalty to any other lord, Skallagrim declared that he would become a Freebonder, to set out into the galaxy in search of adventure. In battle, Skallagrim wields his trusty bolter, as well as an eviscerator, a weapon he can wield just as effectively as he wields any other close combat weapon. This sword was taken from a fallen priest upon the Cardinal world of Turndahl, after his own chainsword was turned to slag by a glancing hit from a melta gun. The priest, not a military man per se, had fought with great honour and pride against the separtist forces, and so Skallagrim chose to honour the priest by wielding his weapon of choice in battle. Though the power field used to make the weapon devastating, it now does nothing but spark and fizzle, leaving Skallagrim with an oversized chainsword. Over his long adventures, Skallagrim has picked up the bad habit of smoking Lho, adding to his already apparent alcholism. Due to his Astartes physiology, the damage is nigh-inexistant, but even so, it has been sneered at by certain individuals whom do not take lightly upon such behavior in an Astartes. However, said individuals often have a problem with the Space Wolves to begin with. Skyl the Silent One of the first to sign up for the adventure with Skallagrim, Skyl is a former Wolf Scout and a master at infiltration. Though all Space Wolves are skilled hunters, the Wolf Scouts are the true stealthy predators in the chapter. And of all the Wolf Scouts, none is as silent as Skyl. Under his guidance, the noisy power armor can blend perfectly into the white noise of the planets background audio, no matter what kind of world. To show his stealthy nature, Skyl paints his face with black stripes to absorb light reflecting from his face. Mostly useless, due to his grey-blue power armor, not to mention his crimson hair, it still sends a message about this grim Son of Russ. As if this show of his divergency was not enough, his right shoulder pad carries inverted colours, the black dominating the red. In battle, Skyl has the standard armament of weaponry; A bolter, grenades and a combat knife. However, he also has a device of his own making: A long-bladed combat knife with a frag grenade instead of a hilt. Kept from detonating by two pins, the weapon is proof of how insane the Vlka Lokyar are, who simply laugh off the danger such a weapon could mean to them. The use of it is meant as a very last resort, for when Skyl knows he will face certain death. As he burries it into his killer, he removes the pins and goes out with a literal bang. Thorulf the Taken Youngest of the band of brothers, Thorulf is a blood claw who is on the verge of sucumbing to the Wulfen. Having been marked by tatooes, he was to be sent to die in battle at the vanguard of an inglorious battle. Instead, Skallagrim picked up the youth under his wing, but after finding the youth to be quite fiery, he is forced to wear his helmet at all times when not alone with his brothers, due to his bad habit of biting out at any who touch him. When planning a battle, Thorulf often remains silent, mostly because his vocabulary consists mostly of angry snarls. Not that he cannot form words, but they often come out so gargled that they simply cannot be understood. Instead, he communicates to his brothers the way a wolf would to its pack, with changes in his pheromones to give a rough understanding of his intents. Thorulf's primary weapon is a broken and non-functional Power Sword. Many times have Skallagrim attempted to convince the youth to get the swords power field repaired, but Thorulf seems obsessed with the blade, refusing to let anyone touch it. Outside the sword, he wields a standard bolter, although it is rare that he uses it if not reigned in by his older brothers. His helmet, being modelled with a faceplate rather than a facegrill, is adorned with black painted teeth over the red plate. Ulfgar Blade-Eye Plasma-gunner of the pack, Ulfgar is a veteran of many campaigns, not yet having achieved the rank of Long Fang in the chapter, however this is most certainly due to his great love of close combat. Unlike the young Thorulf, Ulfgar can reign in his battle-lust effectively, but the song of the melee in his ears is shown upon his body for an odd fetish for combat blades. For someone who could have long ago chosen a power sword for his weapon of choice, Ulfgar has instead stuck to only trusting his combat knives in close combat. In fact, he has seven of them strapped to his armor at all times. To make place for two extra knives, he even replaced his right shoulderpad with two more daggers over the five all over his body! As if it was not enough, Ulfgar also has a long spiked blade protuding down from his plasma gun, letting him swing it downwards and lock his opponent in place for several seconds, for better or worse. Erik the Bannerthane Second oldest of the group, his hair white where the senior Skallagrims is grey, Erik has the honour of carrying the banner of the troup, and he hoists it high as he unleashes magazine after magazine into the enemy as they attempt to bring him down. Due to exemplary service before signing up, and being a Long Fang, Erik was "gifted" with a set of ancient Mk II Crusade era armor. To be given such a relic would be quite the feet amongst the Imperial Fists or Ultramarines, but for the Space Wolves it was simply yet another armor that was gathering dust, and seeing that Erik would not be in the thick of it, it was not too much of risk to let the man have it. Erik takes this as a dubious honour at best, it is annoying to maintain and it is noise and clanky, not to mention worse than his normal armor. However, lacking any other armor, he simply has to make do, and it will never be said that Erik says no to a challenge, and to survive in a Mk II armor is indeed a challenge at times! Yngvarr the Swift Yngvarr, a large and boastfull warrior, is possibly the first Astartes people will find passed out after one to many drinks. So much does this wolf drink that he has managed to grow fat! As such, it would come as a surprise to many to find that Yngvarr is an incredible fast individual. Being able to outrun a Chimera transport, he also has an eye for making out possible routes of assault and escape (or simply backwards, as he calls it). In less than a blink of an eye, Yngvarr has made out every available cover for as long as the eye can see, in a second he has noted which is closest, how long it would take to reach it and mapped out how to be able to cross the battlefield the fastest with as much cover as possible. Haakon the Axebrain Fittingly given the name of Axebrain for his stupidity, Haakon is the driver of the Razorback Clawfrost ''and a common terror for the Astartes. If an astartes could know fear, then they would fear Haakons driving. Commonly terrorizing his co-pilot Borri, Haakon is prone to not look at the road when driving. One would think such a thing to either be insane or unneccesary, and Haakon has proven both points. Though he is such a horrible driver, he is a member of the Vlka Lokyar just as any of them, he is the first to lead the songs of victory after a battle and he has not gotten them killed so far. Borri the Scarred The unfortunate co-pilot to Haakon, Borri is the gunner of the Razorback ''Clawfrost ''and the major reason the venerable Razorback has not crashed into anything dangerous yet. Though constantly being annoyed, he is a good friend to Haakon in a sort of love-hate relationship, which has spawned the jokes that Borri is a glutton for punishment, and got his scars from self-mutilation. These jokes often lead to Borri delivering a thunderclapping uppercut to the unfortunate joker, often Haakon himself. Clawfrost Having been given to the freebonders only begrudgingly by the Iron Priests, ''Clawfrost ''is the groups Razorback and is equipped with a Lascannon and a twin-linked Plasma Gun, and acts as the packs heavy weapons support. Driven by Haakon and gunned by Borri, the Razorback can carry six additional members, just the amount that the group happens to be. However, it is often very cramped inside the APC, the benches removed and replaced with bars to hold on to. This is to make space for extra power-cells and plasma-cores, as it is often very hard to get a hold of ammo out on the frontier. It also has over three-hundred bolt magazines in reserve, in case the pack would need it, though with the call of the melee, they are seldom necessary. What is often deemed the most important is the five barrels of Mjod that are kept securely fastened, as without them, the pack simply would not be able to have their drinking contests. Songs of the Wolves of Lokyar Being of the Space Wolves, the Vlka Lokyar are a merry band of warriors, often celebrating a victory with mead and song with their newfound allies. Often, to show their appreciation, and being unable to share their toxic mead, they enjoy singing songs of glory to their fellows. As of yet, only a few have been recorded. We Sail beneath the Black Rag Giving homage to their travels across the stars, the song tells of how brave the wolves are and how they are the greatest warriors of all. It also clearly shows those who listen just how vain a Wolf can be. Lyrics ''Across the endless skyline We tear without a sail With Mjod inside our bellies warm And adventure in our gaze A wayward bunch of warriors Warrior, Wolf and Thief The foes of the Imperium fear us When we hunt across our space And when you hear us coming That howl of fateful hate No point in turning tale There's no escaping our attack! A wooh! A wooh! We sail beneath the black rag! A rollicking we go We own the field and stars! A wooh! A wooh! We sail beneath the black rag! A rollicking we go We bleed the scared foes dry! Defy the odds against us A Fenrisian knows no fear! Our steel is ready And our retribution is severe! We plunder from the separtists With blood and with our steel We rob the traitor of their lives Or make them kneel! Behold the great dark's mysteries The tales of ancient foes We tread where no footsteps have been seen! A wooh! A wooh! We sail beneath the black rag! A rollicking we go We own the field and stars! A wooh! A wooh! We sail beneath the black rag! A rollicking we go We bleed the scared foes dry! Drinking Mjod in the halls of Fenris A song dating back to the very first years of the Space Wolves, during the Great Crusade, the song tells of how there is only one drink a true son of Fenris will drink, and that is their beloved Mjod. After hearing the tale, many "tiny men" will want to prove their resilience by having a taste. After just a few drops, they are puking all over the floor as their bodies try to purge the alcohol from their bodies, all while the Lokyar laugh until they cry. Lyrics We're merry men of Fenris So sturdy and so stout! When the day is won When it's time for fun We'll drink and sing and shout! You weak-livered wine drinkers Can let your mouths go dry 'Cause there's just one drink That we will sink Until the day we die Drinking Mjod in the halls of Fenris! The Maidens and the Men! We swig our brew until we spew Then we fill our mugs again! You can keep your filthy Amasec It makes our bellies bleed Cause when we raise our tankard To another dead braggart There is just one drink we need Fenrisian Mjod! Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Legionaire22 Category:Characters Category:Space Marines Category:Space Wolves Category:Space Wolves Characters Category:Imperium